Painful Memories
by tUWotheN
Summary: How does it feel to visit the ones that you once loved to the place that their bodies are lying down empty forevermore?How does it feel to know that in the past there was a soul in these bodies; a soul you loved more than anything else... and now you're a


"Painful Memories"

Summary:how does it feel to visit the ones that you once loved to the place that their bodies are lying down empty forevermore?How does it feel to know that in the past there was a soul in these bodies; a soul you loved more than anything else... and now you're alone. Ginny knows.

I am walking again on this narrow path that separate one grave with another. I've learnt where is the grave that i seek. Once a year I come here to visit the people that I loved and I'll never see again. I won't talk to them. Never again.  
The first graves that I always visit are the ones of my parents. The one next to the other... and the inscriptions on their gravestones.

Arthur Josef Weasley 1954-2000 Molly Agatha Weasley 1957-2000

I leave a white rose to each of their graves. I didn't cry when I learnt that they died. I couldn't cry. Not for them. Not for anyone. But they knew, I know that they knew how much I loved them. How must I still love them.

The next graves are the ones of my two brothers.

Charlie Cristofer Weasley 1975-2000 George Philip Weasley 1979-2000

So unfair... Charlie always payed attention to what I was saying, encouraged what I believed. George... George and Fred were the greatest sourse of laugh, Now, I lost them both. After George's death, Fred ran away. I haven't seen him since then. When the war was over I had already lost all the members of my family. All of them.

I leave a pink rose on their graves and go on on this path. I know which are the next graves.

Luna Marie Lovegood 1981-2000 Ronald Thomas Weasley 1981-2000

I look at these graves for a long time. I knew that when I'll come back here, memories will be awaken inside my mind. This... this was one of the worst ones.

-flashback-  
I became a healer because I wanted to be usefull at the war. And this is what I was.  
At one of the most difficult parts of the war, we were receiving wounded after wounded. I had a headache but I had no time thinking of myself. I was giving a potion to bed wounded man when Luna came to my tend. She was socked. I had no time asking what was wrong. Everything was wrong. I gave her a potion to calm her a bit and I went back to the other patients. After ten minutes or so, I heard despite all the noise her words. She was crying while she was saying "Ron... my fault... It's me to blame..." I stayed still. I turned around to look at her while she went on "...if I was more carefull... if it wasn't for me... he shouldn't do it for me... not for me... my love..." No one could make out what she was saying. I did. My brother died to save her life. Next to me there were still wounded people. I turned around and went on with my job. We had war, I had an aim.  
Two hours later, everything became peacefull. I decided to go and find Hermione but she wasn't there anymore.  
After at about three days someone told me that she went back to the battle. She killed the death-eater who killed my brother but she's been killed right after that.  
-end flashback-

I leave a pink rose on their graves too as I went on on this path that guided me at the back of the cemetery, where's the greatest battle with myself. The grave that hurts me the most, even more than the ones of my family. The grave where lies the one that I ever loved for real.

His grave is under a big tree so it's shadow hides the name on the gravestone. I don't have to see it. I know very well what it says and I knew the one who lie in there. I was on his side when his end came and I could trade whatever I have just for one chance to have him back.  
I can't stand the dark. Painful memories accompany it.

-flashback-  
The war was almost over. Voldemort lost, but no one won. The dead ones where so many... I was with an other healer. We've been said to transer the dead bodys at some part of the Hogwart's yard. The tranfer-spell was easy so we were almost over. I thought I was finished, when I heard something. I ran to find the one who made the voice and I saw him. I kneeled next to him.  
"I'll transfer you" I said

"Ginny...?"

"Just. don't. move."

"No. No, you have to listen to me. This is my last chance..." he raised his hand and I saw the mark. He saw me watching it. "Please don't disavow my words. Listen to me." I turned my gaze on his face. "I had to. I had to follow him. I had no other choice. If my father knew that I would follow the other side just for the sake of a girl he would kill her. And he learnt it. I promised him that I would follow him as long as he wouldn't touch you. He agreed. He was evil but he was honest. Something that I was not. I followed the Lord but I was Dumbledore's spy. I'm sorry that I nave had the chance to expain myself to you before. I just want you to know one thing. I never stopped loving you. I still love you"

I knew that he was dying and he wasn't lying. I bent down and kissed him. He died right after my last kiss.  
-end flashback-

The war is over but I still don't know the reason we had to pass through this. Maybe just to make us stronger, to realise what we have. Peace. I am stronger. I just wish I had him back to show him that.

Is just me now. I leave my last rose on his grave. A red rose.

Draco Adonis Malfoy 1981-2000 


End file.
